


All the Stars in the Universe

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Series: To keep me busy [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Victory
Genre: Couldnt stay cute forever w/ star saber in the line up, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oviposition, Short Stories, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism, all that good stuff, cute stuff, implied bad times, it's implied - Freeform, mnemosurgury, non-con, winks into the void, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Things I like to think about at work part 2





	1. Wing/Cybertronian!Reader

The whetstone glided over his sword effortlessly, (c/l) optics soft as the mech puffed out a happy sigh.   
(Y/n) was grateful day-cycles like these, where very few mechs' and femmes' were around and still deep in recharge. It was a beautiful thing, really, if only for the servos gliding over his back-plates had anything to do with it.   
"Mhm, so I suppose you're not annoyed with me?" Wing hummed into the mech's audial, servos stilling in their movement. "Not as much as Dai is." (Y/n) replied, setting the whetstone down and re-sheathed his blade. "Where is that 'con you took in, by the way?" (Y/n) inquired, lips pursed as the white mech behind him returned to his ministrations. "Resting. I'm afraid I might have worn him out with our training the day before." Wing said, pressing his lips onto the back of (Y/n)'s neck-cables.   
Letting out a pleased noise, (Y/n) leaned back into the others touch. "If only you took time out for me like that, Wing." (Y/n) lightly said, before getting up from his place and stretched his legs a bit.   
He heard the swordsmech let out a small sigh, servos lightly taking his hips in his grasp.   
Wing was quiet, as (Y/n) simply waited for the other to speak. "How much do you hate me for bringing Drift here?" Wing's question caught (Y/n) off-guard, making him spin around to face the other. 

Wing had a controlled look on his face, gold optics holding something un-nameable back. It reminded (Y/n) of a different time, a different situation that made his tanks twist a bit.

(Y/n) invented, before picking his words carefully. "To be honest, not enough to say no." The mech could see Wing give an almost well-hidden flinch, but allowed (Y/n) to tilt his helm up a bit. "Immediately, that is. It depends entirely on what you're going to ask of me next." This has Wing lean into the mech's touch, optics crinkling at the edges. "I...I would like for you to sit in our matches. Or spar with him, I'm sure Drift could learn much from you about patience." Wing said, getting up onto his pedes, a shy smile on his lips.   
(Y/n) raised an optic-ridge at this.  
"I'd like that as well, but not today. Axe has me on patrol today with Outrigger in a bit. But for you..." The mech pressed a kiss to Wing's forehelm. "For you, it would be difficult for both Dai Atlas and Axe to keep me from aiding you."


	2. Beachcomber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good beach boy. 
> 
> The best.

The ocean waves crashing down bring you almost to a sense of peace.

That, along with the salty smell and the blue finger that draws small shapes onto your back. A smile forms on your lips faintly; as you melt into your friends chest. "You still with me, gal?" a smooth voice murmurs, making you lift your head sleepily. "Yeah, I'm still with ya, BC." you say, even as you find yourself nod off a little as the blue mech pets your hair with a digit.  
Beachcomber purrs softly as he looks out into the deep, blue ocean.  
The geologist loved days like this, relaxing in good company; enjoying the view of crashing waves and the chirps of birds filling his audials. Away from the violence of war and bloodshed.

It was even more enjoyable that it was you that was with him.

He hummed under his breath, loving how soft your hair was under his digit and how your breathing became shallow under his ministrations. Beachcomber whispered your name, stilling his digit to slide it down to your smooth face. A part of him melted as you nuzzled into it, eyelashes fluttering as you sigh happily.  
"Beautiful." the mech said, voice filled with warmth. Beachcomber felt his frame further relax, leaning back into the sand.

With the sun warming plating and you settled over his spark, Beachcomber felt peace quickly wash over him.


	3. Outrigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hnnnnn v cute boy and his bird.

Wandering in the old Titans was fun, even if it clogged up your vents with dust and Primus only knows what. 

Although coughing like you were gonna throw out your vox is annoying; it was nothing to the sound of your spark racing as you called out for Outrigger. It helped that Beak was hot on your trail, squawking out for him as well. A cycle ago you had almost jumped at the chance to explore the Titans with Outrigger and Beak; even if it was to Red Alerts cation that the buddy system would keep the three of you safe. Well...you’ll just hope Red doesn't have any camera set up around here. And the face that couldn’t comm for Outrigger to yourself, Because you didn’t want to stress out Red Alert more that he already was, even if he’s calmed down a bit. 

Giving another call for your friend, you startle as Beak gives another squawk and lands on your shoulder, helm low and feathers ruffling.

Sighing through your nose, you give a weak smile to the bird.

“Don’t worry, Beak. I’m sure he just lost track of us!” you reassure, making Beak softly bump their helm into yours with a sigh of their own. It makes your optics crinkle in fondness, but then round in shock when your commlink finally crackles to life. “-O! Y-u gu-s! Com- check t-is ou-!” Outriggers voice sounds excited, and you can easily imagine his grin and the bounce in his step.

“We would,” you start, as you began to walk with renewed vigor. “If we knew where you’re at! The signals scrap down here.” You hope the words make it through, and they do judging by Outriggers choppy laughter on the other end. “So-ry! I’ll s-end the co-ds to ya!” 

Hearing is giddy voice was comforting to listen to; especially when the cambird on your shoulder fluffed up happily. 

“I got ahold of our history nerd, Beaky.” Beak preens at your fond tone, releasing a small trill.

Thankfully, you get the coordinates on your HUD, and you rush off at a pace the has Beak clutch onto your armor.

~****~ 

After reaching your destination in record time, deeper into the Titan that you’ve ever been; and you spot Outrigger with ease. He waves at you with a large grin, his totally-cute-but-you’d-never admit-it tooth gap showing. The mech’s grin widens even further as he speeds over to you to grab you by the arm and almost drags you to where he was before; and points to a wall in front of the both of you. Beak gives a squawk as they zoom in on the wall, talons kneading into your shoulder. You raise an optic ridge with a smile when Outrigger begins to rapidly talk. His optics give off a thrilled glint as he talks about the wall, well, rune of titan speak, and his grin is downright contagious. 

A grin of your own fills your face as your optics soften.

Outrigger had begun to explain what the test meant in an excited tone, servos twitching as his EM field was practically shouting his excitement. 

When he started to wind the video down, Beak gave a small chirp as the camera powered down; before shooting you what you think was a meaningful look.

“Isn’t this amazing, (Y/n)?” Outrigger said, turning to you with those bright optics and giddy smile. It was hard to not just take him by the shoulders and plant a kiss on those lips of his. “Absolutely breathtaking.” you murmur out, not looking at the rune but at him.

Outrigger gave a snort, tooth-gap showing as he tilted your helm to the rune on the wall.

“You can be a sap later, this is a big find!” he said, even as you wiggle your optic ridges. The mech shakes his helm as you tug his servo to your lips and press a kiss to the inside of it.

“Love you.” You whisper like a well-kept secret.

Outrigger replies by pulling you into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Red Alert saw everything and Fort Max is passing Cerebros shanix while Prowl walks out of the room.


	4. Nautica/Reader/Velocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: gee whiz I do sure love girls and think about kissing them a lot.
> 
> Me, staring down the keyboard: h nnnngh gi Rl s
> 
> Nauti and Velo r babes so let's give them some love.

"You ready, Nauti?"

"I was born ready for this, (Y/n)!"

~~~~

It was a quiet day in the mid-daycycle in the med-bay...or it was until a loud explosion had gone off. Velocity had jumped into action, as well as Ambulon and First Aid, until Nautica had come onto the comm announcer and said that everything was definitely ok. Still, that did nothing to make Velocity give a smile and shrug as Ambulon cast her a Look. Thankfully, it wasn't as paint peeling as Ratchets' and the three when back to what they were doing.   
While Ambulon and First Aid quietly discussed a file near a med-berth, Velocity went back to cleaning up some medical equipment in the sink. She hummed a small tune under her breath, lips forming a smile.  
Although her conjunxs could be a servoful, she loved them both dearly. The blue femme thankfully became a touch more relaxed when she thought about Nautica and (Y/n). Her smile grew when she thought back on the fluttering kisses that she had came out a recharge to. Velocity bit the inside of her cheek as the ghost of soft derma lips pressing onto her face, sleepy giggles and good mornings shared in warm whispers.   
She had almost been late to her shift; but Velocity couldn't find it in her spark to be angry with them. Feeling a small trill sing from her spark, she felt warm and bubbly emotions being pushed at her to her end of the bond. Velocity instantly sent the emotions back, as well as love/so silly.   
Shaking her servos off to dry them, Velocity smiled when she felt (Y/n) trill happily over the bond, quickly bringing Nautica with her.

Although the relationship was still new(ish), Velocity couldn't help but feel like (Y/n) and Nautica were her two missing puzzle pieces. From Nautica's problem solving and liveliness to (Y/n)'s passion and prank-making ways, Velocity felt a little out of place sometimes.  
But only a little, though.

She could feel that grin of hers widen as she thought of them fondly.

That is until Velocity jolted a bit when she felt a servo on her shoulder and turned to see a smirking First Aid. Amusement woven into his EM field as he jammed a thumb to the opening of the med-bay.   
Flicking her optics to the door, Velocity let out a sigh as she saw (Y/n) leaned on the doorsill, smirking and waggling her optic ridges and holding up a cube of energon.   
Between Ambulon softly shaking his helm and First Aid giving a choked back laugh, Velocity couldn't help but think that this relationship was going to run smoothly.

Now if only she could figure out what experiment caused her conjunx to have an optic-burning neon green paint covering them...


	5. Wreck-Gar and Rum-Maj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't not fuck the Junkions.
> 
> I just can't not wanna be smooshed to Rum-Maj's chassis while kissing Wreck-Gars disembodied head.
> 
> I'm p sure i kinda messed up their speech quirk, tho...

It had been Rum-Maj whom you had met first, your optics star-filled as she sends you a vicious grin. 

At first you had had no idea on how to go approaching the space-pirate Junkion; especially when you were to help her and the others settle on Earth. While it had been on Prowls' orders, it didn't stop you from asking Rum-Maj questions about her travels in space and her once alive home-planet. Also, it didn't stop her consort/conjunx, Wreck-Gar, from leaning heavily onto you and pressing mock kisses to your rapidly heating cheek-plate. It still made your cheeks fill with energon at the thought, feeling the tickle of Wreck-Gar's beard as Rum-Maj looked on with smoldering blue optics.  
Still, even if you deeply wanted to lean into Wreck-Gar and press your lips to Rum-Maj's chassis; you didn't want to intrude on their relationship.

But it seemed that the Junkion Matriarch had other plans.

After some time with both of the Junkions, and Rum-Maj had her conjunx babbling on how it would be wonderful to bring you into their fold, Rum-Maj decided to set her plan into action. It was almost too easy to lure you into her 'throne' room. 

It felt odd with Wreck-Gar's disembodied helm leering at you, pink optics glimmering as he bid you step inside with a wicked grin to add. But even without a frame, the mech all but purred when you finally entered. It made you weak in the knee-struts, especially as you saw Rum-Maj sitting down on her throne, legs spread invitingly. "Ah, it seems you have finally arrived for the show, little one~" Wreck-Gar grinned, pink optics dimming to a dark magenta. It was enough to make you swallow thickly and spare a glance at the Junkion Queen. The femme had a servo resting on one knee, and crooked the digits of her other one to entice you near. "We have been hearing whispers, far and near, of somebot holding the both of us in deep favor." her voice is light, a darker tone replacing it near the end as she almost lazily rakes her optics down your frame.  
Your vox feels like a desert, and you just know that your face-plates are practically glowing bright blue with energon in the dim room.  
But before you can say anything, Wreck-Gar is giggling as he comments on how your face reminds him of an ever-so-sweet energon goodie.  
Rum-Maj crooks her digits once more, and it sets you into motion.  
"Do not worry, my dearest of dears is more that happy to take care of you." Wreck-gar murmurs, as the femme in question takes your servo once you are within distance and pulls you into her lap.

"And we will prove that we both favor you, deeply and truly, to any bot that walks by this room." Rum-Maj purrs into your audio, making you fluster as Wreck-Gar cackles.


	6. Star Saber (Reach Out and touch Faith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awful lad
> 
> An absolute menace to society that I wanna destroy
> 
> (This is non-con, and can be read more as a Trepan/Star Saber instead of an X Reader but whatever floats ur guys boats I guess.)

"Oh holy roller~" 

Those words, those thrice damned words are what put Star Saber instantly on edge once he awoke.

The blind-fold that had covered his optics since the beginning granted him no mercy of who said the words, nor did the stasis cuffs that tied his wrists to his ankles. Saber grit his dents; feeling the cool air on his face-plates that was telling of even his battle mask was taken. He could feel an EM field tickle his own, making him give a hiss. Star Saber couldn't remember how he got into this predicament, and that is what angered him the most.  
One minute he was clashing swords with a heritic, the next he was chained to his ankles with no hope of budging. Whoever had done this had done a good job at covering all the bases, making sure to jam his comms as well.  
Managing to give his cuffs a tug, Saber assessed two things more as he felt whoever's field brush up against his again. One, the cuffs on his ankles were bolted to the floor; and two, the stasis cuffs that bound him were set to a second to the highest setting. His captor wanted him to move, but not so much that he could escape. An interrogator, perhaps?  
A growl tore its way from Saber's vox as he heard pedesteps approaching a bit closer. What he did not expect was the crack of a whip near his face, making him jolt.  
Saber was about to snarl something sharp, his first mistake as an object was shoved past his parted derma and denta. 

He gagged for a klik around the intrusion, tasting the bitter metal ring for what it was. "Such a cute noise." The voice was obviously modulated, a deep and raspy tone hinted with static. Yet Saber stiffled another snarl when he felt deft digits travel down his chassis and into the gaps of his hip armor. He could feel them tickle and probe at the wiring lacing his protoform, making his hips give involuntary twitches. A gust of warm breath ghosted over his chassis, as the voice spoke up once more. "You're so pretty like this, Saber. Such a pretty pet for Primus to toy with." Saber bristled up as he tugged a little more fiercely at his cuffs at the words, trying to bear his dents at the not who took Primus' name lightly.  
He was about to tug again, until and open servo harshly slapped onto his closed interface panel. "Ah, ah, ah Saber~ None of that now." The voice hissed, digits now softly tracing circles into the panel. "Just relax~ If you're good I'll frag you into the ground until you're screaming Primus' name." The voice gave pause, before they made a noise of amusement. "Well, I'm sure you'll be doing that even if you don't behave."  
Saber tenses as he feels a servo drag teasingly up his chassis and to his bare face.  
He makes a move to jerk away, but is roughly grabbed by his aduial sensor instead. 

"Oh, but don't worry~ I'll make sure that you won't be able to walk for a while if you'd let me have either or both. But unfortunately I'll have to make quick work of you." The voice drifted off as their servos thankfully left his frame.  
However, Star Sabers relieve was short lived when he felt needles brush over his neck cables. A sharp whine passed through the metal gag, drool dripping past it and slipping down onto his chassis. "So cute~" the voice cooed. "A shame I have to tie you down. I think you look like a neatly wrapped gift, red plating and all." Saber felt a slick glossia lick up the side of his face, nipping at an aduial before plunging the needles into the back of his neck. Sabers' optics widened behind the blindfold as he struggled to get away. Two digits forced themselves into the metal ring and pressed down his glossa with a squich.  
The bot behind him puffed out a breath, causing him to shiver. Star Saber could feel his firewalls being torn down without mercy, his processor scrambling to stop leaking thoughts and memories to the unwanted intruder. 

' Get out!' He growled, only to be rewarded with a sick chuckle. "Not yet, Saber. We've just gotten started~" That glossia trailed over his aduial, giving it a fond nip. "I want to mark you inside and out, sweetspark." The voice was heavy with static now, and Saber felt hot vents fanning out over the back of his frame as cooling fans kicked on. With the digits in his intake and needles in his neck, Star Saber felt his tanks roll violently as his frame twitched. 

He couldn't remember how long the bot had been inside him until the digits slid from his intake, dripping with oral lubricant.  
The bot let out a wary sigh, before removing both servos from the red mech's frame. The needles had popped out lightly, nothing like when they were first put in. Just when Saber thought it was over, he felt the bot walk around and press a kiss to his nasel ridge. "Mhn, and I was so sure I'd find something too...well, I can't let Lockdowns' hard work go to waste, can I?" The bot shifted away from Saber, but he could still teak the others EM field with a little stretching. And with what he found within it, it had the red mech wanting to recoil in disgust.  
Suddenly, Saber felt the cold prick of needles on his interface panel. He could pratically feel the slimy grin on the bots face-plates as the voice grasped gleefully, "Come'on holy roller, lets put on a show for your god to enjoy."


	7. Sunder and Froid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, these two
> 
> The two whom I hate with all my heart (not).. 
> 
> Also in which Sunder still doesn't get to frag Froid.

Hidden away Sunder was; pedesteps light as his breathing. Almost unnoticeable in the dark if you didnt account for his glowing blue optics and pure white grin. He could smell them, practically taste the sweetness of sin on his glossa, making his breath grow heavy.  
The twisted smile on his derma only grew, optics flashing white as a new scent filled his olfactory sensor that made drool weld at the edge of his derma.  
Sunder knew this scent well, burrowing into the walls of the ship and making it its home. The stiffled whirr of his cooling fans had him give a klik of pause. The crazed mnemosurgeon knew that there were still Autobots nearby; but none of them carried that oh so delicious smell on them. Oh no, that delightful scent was just right in front of him, separated by a semi-thick wall of metal.  
But that didn't stop Sunder aduials from picking up bated breaths and whimpers that flowed into them like a wondrous song.

With a derma-splitting grin, Sunder swiftly made his way to where the scent pulled him; and was downright gleeful at what he found.

To his credit, the rust red mech didnt expect to see Froid lowering himself onto a spike, back arching to reveal a blindfolded and cuffed mech below him. Sunders cooling fans kicked up a notch as Froid hissed, legs spread oh so prettily and servos braced on a (c/l) chassis. "Froid." The psychiatrists' designation was said so breathlessly, as the nameless mech's hips bucked into Froids valve. But it sourly didn't hit its mark as Froid lifted his valve just out of range.  
Sunder saw as those blue servos curled on the chassis, Froid glaring down hard at the mech.  
"Not yet." Were Froids' firm words as he lifted his hips once more.  
Slowly sinking down onto the spike waiting below, the blue and grey mech took his sweet time it seemed as he took the others spike inch-by-inch.  
Once again Sunder is hit by that sickly sweet scent, drawing him into the room and softly lumbering into the room. Froid snapped his helm to the side, golden optics narrowing as he spotted the rust red mech openly leering at the sight before him. Sunder gave him a sticky grin in reply, blue optics trained on the sight of blue hips positioned on (c/l) ones.

"Froid~" the mech below the other whined, not lifting his hips even a touch. Froid hushed him, a servo trailing up to press against plush lips. The psychiatrist nodded Sunder to a corner of the room, as he pressed a digit into the others intake.

:Don't ruin this. It took me a while to work him up to this.: Froid hissed to Sunder over comms. Sunder repressed the need to chuckle as he thankfully followed Froids instruction for now. Still he peered, one servo moving down to press at his valve panel. Froid gave a cursory glance, gold optics flaring before returning to the mech below him. Slowly still, the blue and grey mech lifted himself off of the spike and started a steady pace. He began to lazily thrust his digit before adding another one into the welcoming intake as choked moans rang out.  
"You're doing well, (Y/n)." Froid hummed out, making the other shutter and give another sloppy moan around the digits.  
Sunder licked his derma, glossia pinched between his denta to cover a groan. He kept his fans quiet as his frame puffed a cloud of steam. Froid paid no mind as he picked up his pace, switching from gyrating his hips down onto (Y/n)s in quick bursts. Muffled moans and whines spilled past the (c/l) mechs derma; drool slipping past Froids digits and sliding down onto his chin. Froids optics were trained on the mechs blindfolded optics, sharp with his movements as he finally looked over at Sunder.  
The mnemosurgeon had three digits buried in his valve, the others languidly pulling at the soft spines that bordered the opening while the other servo tugged at his ridged spike. Slick transfluid trickled down his red thighs to make a pretty puddle onto the floor below. Sunder pumped his digits in short bursts, frame putting out heat as he denied his fans to kick up once more.

Froids optics went unfocused as a small moan wormed its way out of his volcalizer. Sunder repressed the growl bubbling up at his vox, choosing to train his optics on the mess of a mech under the psychiatrist. (Y/n) was tugging as his bindings, squirming up a storm as he thrust up to meet Froids pace. His derma were stretched around blue digits; and Sunder wanted to clamp his denta down onto them.

But just as it started; Froid slammed down once more with a grunt, back beautifully arching once more and never once breaking optic contact with the rust-colored mech. Froid looked good while he overloaded, trying to remain composed as his optics flared and overtaxed cooling fans whirring on high. Sunder wondered if he could have him screaming.  
Just the thought of having the lanky mech sprawled below him had Sunder give a choked grunt, transfluid falling onto the floor as Froid arched an optic ridge.  
:So sinful you are, Froid: Sunder baited, licking his derma as he gave a wicked smirk. :Shut up.: came Froids biting reply. Sunder moved his gaze to the spent mech below, venting heavily and lightly tugging on the cuffs. Sunder peered for a few more kills before the blue and grey mech huffed.  
"I hope you plan on cleaning this up." Froid sneers, lifting himself off of the depresserizing spike. (Y/n) let out a disappointed moan, until the lanky mech moved himself until his valve was inches from the others intake. (Y/n) whimpered out a small please that had Froid press downward.

Nodding his helm towards the door, Froid glared as Sunder only leered in reply. The mnemosurgeon closed his still leaky panel with a click, digits wet as he made his way to the door. After all; he could always come back for the left overs later.


	8. Thundercracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the big blue babe and his doggo

Soft clicking filled the room with a rhythmic tapping of a foot, a sigh soon following as (Y/n) leaned back into her chair with a satisfying crack. She smiled before she heard the disgusted noise. Casting a look over her shoulder she saw Skywarp shooting her a dirty look as TC simply huffed.   
It was amusing to see the purple jet get so disturbed by the simplest of things.

Like kissing.

Or more specifically, Thundercracker kissing her.

And if there were any perks to covering for Marissa, it was best spent kissing TC, playing with Buster, and teasing Skywarp whenever he was allowed to visit. Humming a tune under her breath, (Y/n) gave a small whistle to her big, blue boyfriend. Thundercracker perked up, optics peering up from his data-pad to her face. She waggled her eyebrows, before blowing him a kiss. (Y/n) could see the small flush that gathered under his optics as he caught it. And just as she planned, a sharp gagging noise filled the room.  
TC shot his trinemate a disgruntled look before sending you a knowing wink. “Do you think you could stop making frag-me optics for 5 kills?” Skywarp hissed as he crossed his arms over his chassis. “Aww, cranky you don't have your own human to kiss? Maybe I can wake up Craig for you~” (Y/n) sang, making Skywarps’ plating to bristle and wings to hike up. “Yeah, I'm sure Rock‘’ n’ Roll wouldn't mind.” TC added, optics crinkling at the edges as Skywarp glares at him in betrayal.The purple jet looked between the two, face pouting until a small yawn filled the room.

This instantly made (Y/n) perk up, and Skywarp pale a bit. Rock ‘n’ Roll got up from his spot where he crashed for a nap, holding onto a sleeping Buster to his chest as she continued to snooze. “You guys talkin’ about me?” He slurred as his hair fell over his eyes, using a free hand to scratch at his beard a bit. But before (Y/n) could say anything, Skywarp had gotten up in a flash and scooped up his Rock ‘n’ Roll quickly. Thundercracker made a sharp noise in the back of his throat, which caused the other jet to safely deposit Buster into (Y/n)’s arms.   
“We’re going.” was all Skywarp said, sneering as he turned thruster and walked out the door.  
As a now fully awake Buster began to lick her cheek, (Y/n) could hear Craig complain that ‘they had just gotten here!’. She felt herself being lightly picked up from her desk, then cupped in a giant hand as a face nuzzled into her back.   
“He has it so bad.” (Y/n) said as she turned around to press a kiss to TC’s bottom lip. Thundercracker responded in turn with a snort as Buster licked at his cheek. “Try telling him that.”


	9. Hellbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hes kinda pathetic, so of course he's my type

Claws digging into white thighs and smirking into a heated interface panel, you could practically taste the transfluid spilling past Hellbats panel. The blue mech mewled as he humped your intake, babbling as he presses his panel to your derma. “Not yet, Hellbat.” You hiss with a firm lick to the hot panel, drawing a whimper from him. “Come'on! You've made me wait enough.” He manages to snarl as he tries to press his panel to your derma again.  
Firmly taking holding his blue hips, you snarl back and start to sit up.   
This causes Hellbat to shutter, servos pressing down onto the berth to get up as well, until you slam a servo onto his chassis and force him back down. Derma pulled into a sneer, you drag Hellbat until his panel is rocking into yours. “I said not to move.” You say with optics narrowed into thin slits that have the mech below you give another pitiful shutter. You could practically feel the slimy words cooking up in his processor to get you back to lapping at his panel. Giving a snort, you harshly rock your hips into his. “Slimy fragger. And you think Leozack would want to do anything like this with you.” Hellbat gasps as you dig your claws into his helm, yanking it aside as you bite onto his neck cables. “He can barely stand you.” You hiss as the mech arches into you. “The only reason we keep you around is for your skill. I'm sure that's the only reason Deathsaurus hasn't offlined you yet.” Hellbat whimpers into your audial, claws reaching up to grasp at the kibble on your back. Lapping at the bite, you smirk as you lick a stripe up the battle mask. “But I think even you would make a good frag toy. Don't think I've forgotten how you shamelessly begged me for an overload, Hellbat.” Hellbat lets out a rushed string of words, barely audible with the static.  
It made you smirk all the same.  
“I wonder how many bots you begged for just a little attention? Or am I the only one who would bother to touch you?” This time, Hellbat grips your back tightly and flips the two of you over.

For a klik, you think you overstepped. But as you gaze up into smoldering red optics, you smile as you hear the noise of a panel shifting away. The wet feeling of transfluid sliding down to your own easily answers your question. “Don't you fragging stop.” Hellbat hissed as he presses his valve tightly down onto your still closed panel. Smirking, you roll your hips up. “Never crossed my processor, sweetspark.” You reply as you allow your panel to finally slide open. Arching your back, you moan as Hellbat leans down to bury his face into your neck, mewling as your spike slides into the wet heat of his valve.   
The two of you still as his valve cycles downward onto you, calipers clinching down in ways that has you gripping blue hips like a lifeline. “Hellbat~” you say almost breathlessly, claws digging into the gaps on his hips that have him purring. Hellbats’ optics crinkle in a smirk, finials flicking slightly as he gyrates his hips down. It causes a another moan to pass your derma, and it spurs him to do it again. “I always did like it when you dirty talk me…” Hellbat starts as he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck. “But?” You breath out, reaching your servos up to grasp at his back-plates. His field makes his smirk perfectly known as he grinds his hips downward. “It's just that you make a prettier picture splayed out for me instead.” With his words in the air, the blue mech sets the pace. The sound of cooling fans kicking on high fills the room with ease, as well as the wet sounds and metal slamming down onto metal. Intake open in a wordless moan, you raise your hips to meet Hellbats thrusts. “Sa-Says the mech who wanted to frag me in the hallway.” You manage to get out, servos trailing from his backplates to his hips. “Says the one who almost agreed~” he sings back, a hitch in his vox as he slams his hips down again, changing his pace a bit slower that has you growling.   
The blue mech only smirks. 

Digging your claws into the gaps on his hips again, you harshly buck upwards, only to be met as your spike slips out of his valve with a slick pop. Juttering your hips as to try to catch the rim of his valve, Hellbat leans up and leers down at you. Letting out a small whine, you jerk your hips up again as the mech gets up onto his knees. But before you can demand what he's up to, Hellbat drags his servo down to press three digits into his valve. Watching his digits spread and stretch his valve with rapt interest, you shift your bobbing spike a bit as your servos twitched on their place on his hips. Intake suddenly feeling dry, you bite your bottom derma as Hellbat purrs. “I wouldn't mind if you fragged me out in the hall.” He starts, slowly thrusting his digits into his valve and dragging them out. “Taking me in front of anyone to see. I know you'd put on a good show with all those cute noises you make~” you hate the way Hellbat sounds smug as he lazily plunges his digits into his valve, acting as if his EM field isn't revealing how charged up he is right now. Glossia feeling like lead in your intake, you try once more to tug his hips down to your waiting spike. A part of your charged up mind knows that Hellbat wants you to beg for it, but you know he always cracks first after riding his digits for a while.  
Especially when you growl threats at him.

Managing to pull a sneer, you glower up at him. “I'm sure fragging you just about anywhere would rev you up.” You say, a bit too breathlessly for your taste, but you push on. “I'd make anyone want a piece of you. Get them to frag your aft port real good, abuse your valve until it's spilling past your stuffed valve.” Hellbat groans, making your breath hitch once more as he grabs at your twitching spike. Quickly recovering, you press on. “I wonder how many spikes your valve can fit? Stretching you out until its a sloppy mess...and you'd love every second of it.” Hellbat squirmed above you, keening as his thrusts into his valve become sloppy. Pearlescent transfluid leaks down onto the head of your weeping spike, causing you to bite your bottom derma to stifle a moan.   
As a blue servo dragged along your spike, you let out a breath as the mech pulls out his wet digits and lowers himself back onto the spike waiting below. Optics fizzling a bit and almost whiting out, Hellbats’ weak giggle filled your audials as he takes a digit into his intake and sucks. “But I'm sure you'd love it more~” he purred as he pulled the digit out with a pop, optics a dark crimson.   
As you make an attempt to reply, a throaty groan replaces your words as Hellbat begins a rapid pace once more.   
A sharp whimper is forced past your derma as you buck under him, servos harshly gripping his hips as he in turn thrusts down. The sharp clanks resonate loudly in the room; and it makes the mech above you let out a laugh before leaning down to mash his blast-mask into your derma in a mock kiss. His optics flair when he feels you babble into the kiss, servos gripping him oh so tightly as he rides you. Even as your optics white out and you arch off of the berth he doesn't slow down. Hellbat gasped as transfluid filled his valve, slamming his hips down a few more times before he overloaded as well.   
Hellbat rested his full weight against the frame below him, cooling fans slowing down as he felt arms wrap loosely around him. “Aft.” You breath out, smirking as Hellbat snorts. “We can do that next time.” He replies, laughing as you smack his aft.


	10. Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wack : Drift being swave in front of his crush
> 
> Tight af: Drift being a mess for his crush and not knowing how to confess.
> 
> Points for Oblivious Reader
> 
> Also, I'm gonna abuse the nick name Percy-bear cause its so damn cute and?? So is Perceptor thems the facts.

A servo lightly pressed into the small of your back as Perceptor looked over your shoulder. “Percy, if you keep fluttering its never going to get done you know.” You say as the mech sighs, servo not leaving your back as his optics hyperfocus on your own. As troubling as having your amica hover over your work, it was better than having him trying to take over. “Are you su-” “Percy-bear! I've got it. We both worked for vorns on Kaima, or did you forget?” You manage to keep out the aggravation out of your tone, but you know Perceptor caught a wisp of it, making him flinch slightly. You knew the only reason the red mech was doing this was because of the explosive fluid carried in your digits, and the fact that your arm was recently reattached yesterday. “Unlike Wheeljack, I'm not as accident prone, nor is it attracted to me like bees to honey.” You say as you add a few drops of the liquid, the servo on your back tensing.   
Drawing in a breath, the flask of fluid on the table changed to a brilliant cyan before settling down, making Perceptor calm down as well. And by that, you mean the maelstrom that was his EM field.   
Sighing, you shoot your amica a wink.   
“Its ok Percy, geez.” You reassure as he takes the flask and watches it for a few more moments as it fizzles lightly.   
“So you say, but you're not the one who had to drag your frame to the med-bay.” He dryly says under his breath, pinching you on the side before going to his side of the table to work. 

Rolling your optics in fondness, you watch as your amica scribbles something onto a data-pad. 

As callous as the microscope could be, he was always partically touchy when he was worried...at least around his amica. You were slowly warming the mech up to friendly touches between the two of you again, and thankfully it was paying off.  
At least you think it was…  
Returning to your own work, you dug through the data-pads of to the edge of the table with interest. Maybe you could do something, something that wouldn't have Perceptor breathing down your neck. Maybe it was your small stature next to him, or your delicate looking frame, but one of these days you'd get it through Perceptors thick processor that you weren't made of glass! Stifling a sigh, you shift a bit in place before picking up a data-pad that caught your optic. But before you could give it more than a once over, the door burst, or slid, open with vigor. And just like that, you could practically feel your amicas’ field flicker in rapid annoyance. Looking over your shoulder, you watch with hidden amusement as Rodimus almost struts in, spoiler flicking as Drift comes trailing behind. “Hey Percy! My totally cool jet pack almost done?” Rodimus chirps, smirk on his derma that almost has you giggling.   
But as Perceptor shoots you an exasperated look, you only nod and return to the pad in your servo. While hearing your amica and the captain ‘argue’ was entertaining, you kept your helm down as you smile. And just as you were going to browse the pad, a noise catches your attention, and you look up to see Drift giving you an odd look. Throwing a glance at a quietly fuming microscope, you turn back to give a small wave to the white mech. “Hey Drift!” You say as you start to walk over, seeing no harm in interacting with the swordsmech. But it seems to harm the mech in question, as he takes a step back for every one you take forward. This raised a few red flags as Drifts’ long finials twitched as he averted you gaze, face looking flushed as he cast a nervous look over at Rodimus. 

The flame colored mech wasn't paying attention as he smirked at Perceptor, who looked a little more steamed than usual when he was around anyone of importance. Just as Drift looked back, he flinched when he saw just how close you had gotten. Pursing your derma, you place your servos on your hips. “You ok, Drift?” You inquire, causing the white mechs’ optics to quickly flick back up to yours. Drift shifted a bit, before seemingly making something up in his processor and flashed you a bright smile. “Yes, it's just that you're looking more brighter today than yesterday.” His optics narrowed playfully, smile flashing into a quick smirk. This caused you to look down at your frame, taking in the scuffed paint, and a few strange spots of dried (hopefully) non toxic chemicals. “Uh, thanks?” You say, lips in a small grimace before you turned to Perceptor. The red and black mech was still quietly arguing with Rodimus, until he pinched the bridge of his olfactory and motioned to you.  
Rodimus flashed you a smirk, making you internally want to curl into a ball. “Percy-bear, I finished the jet pack earlier in the day-cycle.” You say as you went over to a cabinet to fish out the...rather brightly painted jet pack. It was oddly quiet when you turned around after finding it, making you spin on your pede to see Rodimus giving you an odd look. “So, you and Percy…” he starts, gesturing with a digit between you two as Perceptor raised an optic ridge. You smile, nodding as you walk over and press the jet pack to your captains chassis. “Yup! We've been together for a long while now.” You say with a smile that almost hurts your face. “Shame Percy still hasn't found a cute nickname for me yet, though.” you cast your amica a soft look, which he returned in kind. 

Stranger still, Rodimus seemed to deflate a bit at that. “Oh, makes sense you guys wouldn't broadcast it.” He said, flapping a servo as he looks towards where Drift should be. But when you turn your helm, the swordsmech is nowhere to be seen. “I'm pretty sure the whole ship knows Percy an’ I are amica endure, Rodimus…” you slowly say, turning to face the flame colored captain once more with a smile. And just like that, it was like the sun had replaced the EM field of Rodimus. Just as you were to ask what had gotten into him, Rodimus only smirked and jogged out the doorway, jet pack in arms and a pep to his step. 

“Why do I have the feeling I did something horrible…” You murmur to yourself, as Perceptor sighs. “As much as I'd like to give you an answer, even I don't know what goes through Rodimus’ processor half the time.” replied your amica as the two of you got back to work.


	11. Drift | Deadlock pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *eyes emoji* 
> 
> I return, some what, with fics in hand.
> 
> This is also v different from the last Drift chapter, and a two parter.
> 
> Comments r v welcome.

It started with the little things.

A brush of the shoulder here, ghosting a servo on a hip or leaning in close to tell something privately. The wisp of breath that made their neck cables tighten and their face to fluster up to their finials. (Y/n) wasn't sure if Deadlock was flirting with them at first, when they received a sharp fanged grin as they thanked him for signing off on a report. Deadlock was a mystery, and didn't strike them as the mech to just flirt.   
No. Deadlock was the mech that took what he wanted, then abandoned what was left to chase after something shiny and new. The white mech who barked orders and always got back up after a hit, a shot to the chassis, and blade to the back. So it was just the mech being friendly, or possibly planning their murder. And even if they were under the protection of Soundwave, being one of the few spies that he trusted that weren't his cassettes, there was still a possibility that they could be targeted after. Frowning as they stared hard at the datapad in their servo, (Y/n) didn't miss the sensation of servos gliding down their waist as someone pulled them back into a chassis. “Deadlock, do you have the datapad?” They quip as the mech grinds his pelvic array into their aft. “Mhm, what would you do for it~” This almost has the bot roll their optics hard, a small flush growing under them as they sighed. “Deadlock, I'm not in the mood for your games.” They say, as the white mech had started to slowly nip at their neck-cables. “But I am~ Now, tell me what you would do for your precious datapad?” They internally groan at his words as he laves his glossa over the small bites.   
“Nothing. It's your aft if you don't give me the report, not mine.” They state even as a servo trails up to loosely wrap around their throat. Deadlock releases a quiet growl, before taking a step back. (Y/n) turns around to face the mech, meeting his red optics with a coolness that instantly makes the room feel as if the rooms temperature dropped. They raise an optic ridge as Deadlock smirks, before flashing them the report. They make a move to grab it, but instantly dart their servo away as the white mech makes a move to grab it with his free one.   
This causes the other to pull an exaggerated pout, red optics turning a darker shade before waving it in the bots’ face. “Not even a kiss?” Deadlock muses as (Y/n) blanched. “I think not. Go back to your station before you get into trouble.” They waved the other off without a look a they grabbed the datapad from him, and go back to the datapad in their servo. They make no move when scarred derma press a chaste kiss to the edge of their own, nor when a servo gives a firm swat to their aft as Deadlock leaves their side. The only time they do is when a disgusted noise and gagging fills the room. “Didn't Soundwave say you two were grounded?” They muse as Rumble and Frenzy dash over to cling to their legs. “We woulda been if that weirdo didn't stop putting the moves on ya.” Rumble grumbles as Frenzy sticks out his glossa in the direction Deadlock left.   
This causes a small laugh to leave their vox as the twin cassettes make rude comments about the white mech in passing. 

“Dunno why you even put up with him.” Frenzy finally comments, which makes (Y/n) give pause. They quickly resume as they make their way to report to Soundwave, making no move to detach the passengers on their legs. 

‘Why indeed…’ They thought.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Drip, drip, drip…

They watched as the white mech limp down the barren hallway, snarling at anything that got in his way. Energon slipping down his helm and mangled arm as the sneer on his derma never falls. They make no move to help him, only silently trailing after him much like how Soundwave trails after Megatron. Deadlock pauses to scrape a servo down his face, before wobbling a bit on his pedes. “Are you done?” He growls, and (Y/n) knows the deadly mech was referring to them. They walk until they stand by his side, before grabbing his free wrist and forcibly dragging him to the medbay.   
Deadlock lets out a warning snarl, tugging free only for his wrist to be grabbed again, before he goes silent.   
As they enter the med bay, the bot gives Flatline a glare that has the medic stall, before skittering to the office in the back. The mechs’ in the room collectively look away, a few weary optics trained on Deadlock before looking away as well.

“You get yourself off on humiliation or something?” The white mech hisses under his breath as (Y/n) simply scoffs. “Only every vorn.” They reply as they scour the med bay for a welder. Deadlock lets out a hollow laugh at that, before going silent once more. Once the tool was found, (Y/n) started to fix the mangled arm. With every small wince or snarl, Deadlock received a sharp look that made him look down at his lap, long finials downcast as he bit his glossa.   
Once their work was done, Deadlock snatched his mostly repaired arm back and raised it to lash out at the bot who fixed it. They made no move to dodge the attack as his claws dug into the derma of their cheek, leaving three long jagged claw marks in its wake. They didn't look up as the mech snarled something nasty and swiftly leave the ‘bay, more or less likely going to lick at the rest of his wounds. (Y/n) felt energon slowly leak down their cheek, only to lean into Flatlines’ touch as he clicks his glossa. As he takes the welder from their servo and start to disinfect the marks, they don't make a move to speak. “Soundwaves’ gonna ask.” Was all the medic said as they welded the wound.  
“I know.” (Y/n) softly replied back as Flatline placed a patch over the wound and patted them on the shoulder.  
“Now come'on. You're one of the few mecha I know that has experience with surgery, and you have the perfect tiny servos I need.” He jokes as   
they lightly hit him on the arm. 

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

“Deadlocks’ defected.” 

Those two words make them pause, clawed servo stopping its scratching at the scars on their cheek. “Oh?” (Y/n) says, voice even as Laserbeak settles on their shoulder. “Mhm. Made a rather big show of it, too. Already has his designation on the DJD's List.” The bird-former says the name disdainfully, much like how he says any of the phase-Sixers as well. “What does it have to do with me? I didn't tell him to cut down Turmoil.” they return half their attention to the monitor in front of them, as Laserbeak begins to preen himself. “But you love him. We want to know if you plan on following him.” He didn't need to elaborate on who wanted to know. Soundwave already knew that they would do nothing of the sort.   
“Deadlock means nothing to me.” (Y/n) said, but they both knew it wasn't true at all.   
“You tracked him down to patch him up, spoke of dreams, fragged like it was going out of style and spent almost every waking moment together if your schedules allowed it.” They sagged as Laserbeak didn't let up. “So you didn't care for him, is that it?” He finishes as the bot slams their servos down. “He is nothing to me! It was conventional, we had similar goals and we were assigned on missions together, nothing more.” (Y/n) grinds out. “Deadlock can rust away for all I care, I hope the DJD has a field day with him for what he did!” They snarl as their spark clinches in their chassis, well aware of the few optics on them as they make a move to leave the room.   
Laserbeak doesn't say a word as he clings onto their armor, soon joined by Buzzsaw.   
“Aww, is the little bot sad that their frag buddy defected?” He croods. He soon stops as Laserbeak gives him a Look and simply ruffles his feathers.   
The three continue on in silence as (Y/n) storms his way to his hab.

“I didn't love him.” They softly say as the two bird-formers make themselves comfortable on their desk.

“But you did. You would have killed him for marring your face if you didn't.” Buzzsaw comments as he preens himself. They remain quiet once more, as the bot melts into their berth. Laserbeak heaves a sigh, wings twitching. “Soundwave knows he felt something for you as well. He knows you returned it.” He starts. “And Rumble and Frenzy had a betting pool going with the Stunticons and the Combaticons. They aren't happy they lost to Blast off and his ilk.” Buzzsaw finished as he picks as his wings. “Boo-hoo.” (Y/n) mumbles into the berth, crossing their arms over their helm.

The room was quiet once more.

“I….I don't want to talk. It hurts.” They finally get out, turning their helm to the wall. They stare hard into the grey, scars itching and armor feeling too tight. “Well, you can't leave it to fester.” Buzzsaw grumbles. “I can and will. It's not like I meant anything to Deadlock. He made that much clear when he decided to prove that no one matters more than himself.” Their words sound hollow to their audials, even as they offline their optics to rest. The two bird-formers were quiet for a while, before one of them, Buzzsaw most likely, sighed and flew to settle onto their backplates. “You'll get over it.” He sounds confident, as he preens one of your finials.   
Laserbeak soon joins him.   
“After all, you're a good looking bot’. I'm sure you'll find someone more worthwhile to hang off of.” Laserbeak adds softly, knowing well enough that the bot beneath them might never do such a thing.  
Ah, to be young and in love...or to experience a sparkbreak.  
(Y/n) makes a soft noise, frame growing lax.  
“Wake me up in a few joors, if you can, please.” Is all they say as they enter recharge.

Laserbeak sighs as Buzzsaw flicks a wing.

“That traitors’ lucky he's not here…” Buzzsaw quietly growls, as his cassette brother nods his helm. “Yes, but I wonder who would tear into him first? Us, the twins, or the mech beneath us?” He hums.


	12. Deadlock/Drift pt 2

The war had ended, or at least that was what they had heard.

Word traveled fast and hard, alerting all Cybertronians far and wide to come back home. (Y/n) didn't know what to think, and they weren't planning on going home. They were a criminal, a defector and a bounty hunter. The three things that would have them locked up for good, especially since they had worked oh so closely with the third in command of the Decepticons. They wince as they remember getting on a shuttle and blowing up the ship they had been commanding.   
The sharp pang of disappointment in their processor and spark that could be no other than Soundwave himself.   
Not that they regret killing all those mechs, more or less because of the destination it was going.  
Destroying organics wasn't as fun as it used to be, nor was mass culling any Autobots they came across. No, bounty hunting psychopaths and murderers was much better, because those who (Y/n) knew did wrong were better than killing for war.  
Or at least that was what (Y/n) thought.  
It didn't hurt that the pay was nice too boot.

Looking down into the cube of exgen, the bot sighed at they drank it in one go. The cloak hiding their face-plates rustles as they did so, scarred derma flashing for a kilk. Their finials twitched as they heard a familiar voice, making them go still.  
“All I'm saying is you gotta try this, Drift!” A loud flame colored mech announced.  
They quickly look back down at their cube.  
Optics shining a bit, (Y/n) bit their bottom derma. They pull the hood so that it laid more over their face, servos forming fists as they cranked up their audials. “Roddy, are you sure its safe to drink?” Drift said. His voice...no…(Y/n) stiffened in their seat. “Yeah, its just Nightmare Fuel!” “This is the oddest color for it then, isn't it supposed to be neon green?”   
A smile tugged at their derma then, as they slumped. Deadlock sounded happy. The happiest he's ever been, in all the time they've known him. Their spark almost burst in pain, as they clinched the cube in a servo, almost cracking the glass. “Woah…” (Y/n) flinched at the voice right next to them, as they turned to it. A blue and white minibot is looking up at them, up into the hood covering their face. They hunch down as a purple mech slowly comes into view.   
Cyclonus. Slag.  
Even if they didn't know the purple mech personally, they were sure he knew them. Cyclonus thankfully looked a bit annoyed as he lightly clamped a servo down on the minis’ helm. “My apologies.” He murmurs, red optics analyzing. He straightens suddenly, and (Y/n)s’ chassis feels a little too tight all of a sudden. Cyclonus pauses for half-klik it seems, as his scowl loosens.   
“You still have yet to control your field.” he comments, making them give a slight smile.  
“And you don't know when to quit. Still have people after you, ya know.” (Y/n) pauses, frame still stiff as they make the choice to take off their hood. Thankfully, the purple mech simply gives a slight smile back, as the mini looks between the two. “It seems many think you're dead. But even I know it would take someone special to end your life.” Cyclonus takes a seat across from (Y/n), servos folded in front of him as you signal for the bartender for a few drinks. “Who's your friend, Cyclonus?” The Mini-bot finally speaks up, voice soft...kind of cute actually. 

“(Y/n). But I'm mostly known by another name of my past.” (Y/n) spoke, a servo still clamped around the glass splintered cube. They held out a servo for the mini, Tailgate as he said himself, to shake. As the three of you trade a few words, or Tailgate talking and either Cyclonus or (Y/n) agreeing or disagreeing, it seemed that the calm had to end as a servo lightly placed itself onto their shoulder. 

The three jagged scars on their derma twitched in pain as (Y/n) looked out of the corner of their optic to see a white servo. Cyclonus tips his helm, excusing them from the conversation. ‘Damn him to the pits.’ They briefly think, before fully turning their helm to look into unfamiliar but familiar blue optics. Deadlock stood aside them, frame different from long ago and optics just as different. “Do I know you?” They try, their own red optics dimming a bit as the white mech shuffles in place, never removing his servo. They wait as the mechs’ long finials, the only thing that didn't seem to change about him, twitched under their stare. Deadlock doesn't seem able to look away from the scars on their derma, making their servos twitch to pull the hood back up. “(Y/n).” Deadlock finds his voice after what seems like a joor.   
Rising to their pedes, they pull a harsh glare, fanged denta bared and all.  
“Yes, that's my designation.” They bite out. “and if you have a job for me, spit it out.” They don't want to see him. Or be near him for that matter.  
Most of the pain that they had buried under killing and hunting resurfaced harshly, their spark shuttering as they roll their shoulders to knock the servo off. Deadlock looked lost, blue optics, (when did he make them blue?), dimming as he jerks his servo away. (Y/n) was fully aware his own were an angry red, burning holes into the other fiercely.   
They felt Deadlock stare at the cracked plating of their own finials, the dark lines under their optics and sharper than before denta.  
“Well?” They try again, only for Deadlock to tightly grab their arm and quickly pull them away from Cyclonus and Tailgate.   
They don't shout or move away as they're dragged out of the building and into the alleyway.  
“What do you want, Deadlock.” (Y/n) snarls, yanking their arm away from his grasp and backing away from him. The white mech flinched at the name, optics brightening and EM field shrinking away. “Is that how you greet a friend?” He tries, voice full of false cheer. “Friends? I think you mean frag buddies.” (Y/n) snorts as Deadlock flinched again. “I didn't mean to leave you.” He tries, but is stopped by a servo harshly slamming over his lips. 

“What did you think? That I would go with you if you asked?” (Y/n) gives a hollow laugh. “No. You only thought about yourself, not about how leaving the Decepticons would affect everyone.” How it affected me. “I couldn't care less. If you stayed, good, or if you left, also good; it's your life.” Why didn't you tell me? “So frag off, we don't own anything to each other. Unless you want a repeat of the past, that is?” What did I do wrong?  
Deadlock is stiff by the time (Y/n) is done, their frame heaving as the expelled steam from it.  
“Just leave me alone. I'm fine without you mucking my reputation up.” They remove their servo from his mouth and back away.  
The white mech is quiet, all of him was quiet and it unsettled them.   
“I…” Deadlock paused for a klik, before trying again. “I know an apology isn't what you want.” He begins. “But seeing you again, alive...I'm happy you're alive.” Deadlock breaths out, before giving them a warm smile. “You look good.” He adds, before taking a few steps away. “And I'm happy you left as well.” It's their turn to flinch as the white mech holds out a servo. They both remain silent for the longest time, staring at each other, taking the other in as if they would disappear at a moments notice. “Why did you leave?” The ‘me’ was removed as (Y/n) waits for an answer.   
Deadlock tentatively takes a step forward.  
“I think we both know the answer to that. But...if you want to hear the full story, I don't see why I can't tell you. Deadlock softly says, walking until he reaches out a servo and hovers it above their cheek.   
“It won't make me forgive you.” They say, as they slowly lean into his touch. “Oh, I know.” The white mech laughs. “But that's a part of you I wouldn't change.”

(Y/n) huffs.

Deadlock grins.

“Lead the way then, Deadlock.” They say, sharp grin as he frowns. “Its Drift now.” he says. “Drift…” They test the designation on their lips. “You couldn't have picked a lamer designation, huh?” They bark out a laugh as the white mech fluffs out his plating and loudly huffs. “Oh, and (Y/n) is so much better?” Drift says, bumping his hip with theirs as they make their way into the bar.  
They pause, optics soft.  
It would be a long while before they could forgive him, but old habits are hard to forget when they were with him.


	13. Fort Max/Human Male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a babe

When you hold his helm in your hands, its then you realize that he's your whole world.  
From his soft ruby optics and his even softer lips, you dumbly smile as you pepper kisses over his face as he smiles brightly.   
“What are you doing?” Fortress Maximus rumbles as you press a kiss to the edge of his optic. “Mhm, loving you like you deserve.” You say as you boop him on the nose with a finger and resume your smooch attack. Max makes the softest whine as he leans into your touch, optics a bit brighter as you cups you in his hands. “Love you, Maxie.” You say as you finish with a kiss to his lips, which he fully returns, EM field filled to the brim with adoration.  
“You're too good for me…” he whispers against your lips, making you pull away with a pout.  
“I think you're just right for me, Max, and I'll prove it.” You say, forming a smile on your lips as you hold up a finger. “One, I love your optics, because they're a beautiful shade of red.” Fort Max flushes as he instantly figures out what you're about to do. He stutters your name as you simply press a kiss to the edge of your lips before continuing.  
“Two: I love your passion for your job, and for not letting your past control you.” You feel Max melt a bit as you pull his helm to your chest.   
He blushes further as he hears your steady heartbeat, a smile growing on his lips when you press a kiss to his forehelm. “Three: l love how strong you are, and how you're not afraid to lean on others when you need help.” You sigh as your boyfriend snuggles into your chest, allowing you to sneak a few kisses onto his finials.   
“And 5, I'm happy I get to call the sweetest mech my boyfriend. Seriously, how did I snag someone so sweet?” You laugh as Max huffs and pulls back a bit.

“Because you're just as sweet as me, if not more.” He begins, and it's your turn to blush a bit as he presses a kiss to your stomach. 

“You're stronger in ways I could never be, you find a light in the darkest of situations, and you can see the good in the strangest of people.” You laugh as he blows a small raspberry into your stomach. “Lets both agree that we're awesome!” You smile brightly as Fort Max laughs that wonderful laugh of his. When he looks at you like this, like you're the center of his universe, you can't help the bright blush that covers your face all the way to the tips of your ears. “I'm glad I found the most kindest man to fall in love with.” Max hums against your stomach. “And I'm happy that I found the sweetest mech to fall in love with, ya goof!” 

As the two of you fall back into quiet laughter, you can't help but press your face into his. “I love you, dearest.” Fort Max says as you reply by pressing a kiss to his lips, which he happily returns.


	14. Hardshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnnnnn buff bug wreck me

Being pressed against the wall of your hab-suite wasn't what you had expected when you came to relax after a long shift with Starscream.

You also didn’t expect a spike to grind between your thighs as mandibles lightly nibble on your right doorwing; but here you are unfortunately. Or well...fortunately. “Hardshell!” you somehow manage to grind out as your cooling fans click on, and try to ignore the thick spike slickly rubbing against your slowly heating interface panel. The large insecticon only growled in response, long glossa lapping over the small bite. Sighing, you try to clear your processor to think of why Hardshell had been waiting to ambush you in your hab. Yes, Lord Megatron had put the two of you on energon scouting missions together, and you had worked with Shockwave on them as well, but...you suppose a certain ‘fondness’ had grown for the larger insecticon had bloomed in your spark. Or more likely, your valve. But on your behalf, you were pretty sure your interest had been kept in check, but it seems you were wrong on that part.   
But before you could think back on why or how, you barely manage to cut off a bubbling moan as a clawed servo presses your face into the wall as Hardshell lets out a whine. Struggling a bit under his grip, you look at him at the edge of your optic. “Not tonight, Hardshell. I’m tired from dealing with Starscream today.” you try, hoping the wariness in your field would be enough for him to get off of you. Sadly, the insecticon gave a short growl as you tried to twist your frame away from him. However, or predictably, your words and movement failed to dislodge the larger mech and only had him rubbing his spike more insistently at your panel. “You promisssed.” Hardshell hissed, a clawed servo scratching at your waist.  
It was hard to rack your processor to figure out what he meant, especially when Hardshell had managed to get his claws into the gaps on your hips. Trying not to shift in arousal, you lean a bit back into the larger mechs’ chassis. 

Then it hit you.

It had been an off-servo comment, mostly to yourself. You had overheard a group of insecticons chittering as Starscream was shouting at them, wings fluttering and flicking, held high and tight. A smirk had wormed its way onto your derma as you shook your helm. If only the seeker knew he was practically giving them a ‘strip-show’, or whatever Knock-out had called it. The insecticons were almost vibrating in their pedes as the seeker snarled at them. Hiding a chuckle, you bit your bottom derma. “Wouldn’t mind having a couple of those mechs’ on me~” you murmur, “Or inside me, for that matter~” It had been a harmless comment, mostly said under your breath. But just as you made to leave, you walked into a very firm chassis and looked up to meet a glowing red visor. Hardshell was all but pressing against you, mandibles clicking as he ‘scented’ the air. Inhaling a breath of your own, you give a wary smirk up at the big mech. “You looking for Lord Megatron, Hardshell?” you inquire, but are meet with clawed servos grazing your sides and the ends of your doorwings. Making a move to shy away from his touch, the insecticon growled. “Not right now, big guy. Gotta report to Shockwave.” You quickly make the excuse, which only seems to aggravate Hardshell. The insecticon made another grab at you, drawing the attention of a few others, that you manage to dodge from his grasp. “I'll talk to you later, promise!” You say, backing away from the larger mech and internally sigh in relief when he makes no move to follow you as you made a hasty retreat.

You're brought back to reality when a servo scraps at your panel, Hardshell chuffing as he tries to manually open it. “I said a talk, not a chance at my panels, pal.” You hiss, no real heat behind it, and a yelp hiccups in the back of your vox as you're dragged from the wall and thrown onto your berth. Long legs spread apart and arms above your helm, you sigh. As much as you'd rather be ‘wine and dined’ so to speak, you had a feeling you'd get nothing like that from the insecticon crawling on top of you, servos roaming your chassis. Hardshell presses mock kisses to your face-plate, making a small rev in your chassis to start up. “Hardshell.” You start, voice edging on annoyance that causes him to pause. “You'll be doing all the work if this continues.” You dare, hoping that your words would somewhat dissuade the mech from continuing.   
You have no such luck as the insecticon leans down to lightly bite down onto your neck-cables. And it didn't deter him any if the short bursts of rutting against your leg had anything to say anything. The pinch of laying on your door wings made you shift a bit, until one of your legs was taken and you were flipped onto your front.

Kicking out, Hardshell backed away and let you rearrange yourself amongst the berth. Wiggling against the berth cover, you reached down to press a digit to your valve panel. The buzzing growl that filled the room had your doorwings shivering as you feel the weight of Hardshell on your back. “So impatient.” You sigh out, leaning onto your arms. Your only reply was sharp denta on the back of your neck and clawed digits hooked into the seams of your hips.   
The piston of the insecticons hips had you let out a broken moan. Biting your bottom lip, you crossed your arms under your helm, and twitched as you felt your hips being raised up. Hardshell didn't seem to be bothered with your (mostly) prone self, you had told him he was doing this alone, but his field told he was far from disappointed as he was fixated on your twitching door wings. Hardshell grinded his spike into your heated panel below, raising your hips to meet his thrusts a bit better.

Clicking his mandibles irritability the larger of the mechs growled as you denied him entrance again. Stopping yourself from rolling your optics, you allow your panels to slide open with a click. The insecticon rewards you with a lick to the back of your neck.   
“Hnh, the spider not giving you enough attention?” You breath out, frame relaxing under the deep purring on top of you. Hardshell huffed, not bothering in replying as he nudged the sharp tip of his spike on the lips of your valve. Sneaking a servo down to caress your stiffening spike, you give a slight flinch as Hardshell leans onto you a bit more. “Ssshe...ssshe doesss not want our eggsss.” Hardshell grunted, spike catching on the rim of your valve before almost gently pressing in.   
That raised a lot more questions in your processor, but your jaw goes slack as you let out a long moan. "E-Eggs?" You try, optics flaring as the insecticon sets a slower pace than you thought he would. Hardshell gives a low chuff, licking the back of your neck once more as he gave a sharp buck of his hips. "It is mating ssseason for usss, but our queen doesss not wisssh to partake." Hardshell seems more than a put out as his clawed servos dig into your hips, causing little gasps to erupt from your vox. You turn his words around in your helm, servos grasping onto the bedding below as the larger mech grunts. You knew, or heard, how Arachnid snarled at the insecticons; and how they whined but skittered away, shoulders slumped.   
You bit your bottom lip to stifle another moan as Hardshell picked up the pace, doorwings fluttering in a way that has him purring. "Th-Thats, ah, too bad for her." You start, arching your back as Hardshell bit at your neck- guard. "You guys , mhm, you guys would practically fall over for someone to take your brood. Make, nnh, them feel like true royalty." You say, voice wavering as you feel Hardshell go still behind you. When you let out a whine, pressing your hips backwards, you yelp as you're forced onto you back again, wincing at the sudden pain your doorwings took. 

The insecticon growled as he huffed, sharp platting flaring as he breathed you in. 

"You ssssay that like you want to carry." His voice rumbles, making your own breath hitched and optics brighten a touch. Pulling a sloppy grin into place, you put your arms behind your helm and chuckle. "You're gonna have to make me want it, big guy." You purr, hopefully coming off as seductive as you loosely wrap your legs around his waist. "Then you can stuff me full of your eggs, tote me around like a prize." You wiggle a bit onto the spike still pressurized in your valve, electing a hiss from the larger mech. "But only if you can prove to me that you're worthy." You tapered the last part off into a whisper, and that was all the insecticon could take before he tightly grasped your thighs and pressed them next to your helm.   
'Oh yes…' you thought as you mewled loudly as Hardshell began a savage pace. 'Knockouts gonna kill me for this later, but it's so worth it.' you thought with a cry.


	15. Sunder roommate idea I once had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where I was going w/ this, it was prolly gonna end up like the two llamas thing on youtube??

Rung was gonna kill you.

Well, not kill you, but he would get that soft disappointed look in his optics and cross his arms and leave you with a feeling of guilt in your chest. You didn't count on that if that lanky, poor-excuse-for-a-psychologist Froid caught you, however. Mr. Ball-Gag would be more than pleased to boot you out the air-lock, more than happy to say it was a sad 'accident'.   
Internally sighing, you look down into empty sockets as your entire frame was weighed down by a bigger, rust red one. Sunder gave you a chilling smile, denta bared but not unsettling as you scratched your digits under his chin. The mech gave a loud purr of his engine, sockets crinkling as you cross a leg over his waist and go back to scrolling over the data pad in your free servo. You were never sure on how you ended up here, trapped under a murderer who was more that happy to use you as a stuffed animal than give you a look that would have your insides become outsides for all to see.   
After the whole Rodimus finasco and playing hide in seek with the mech, you were sure he was going to kill you that time when he had dragged you from under a table by your leg and laughed when you had offlined your optics and trembled in his gasp. What you didn't know is that he would spout some strange nonsense about eating your sins amongst...other things that weren't worth repeating. Nor would you think that you would manage a trembling laugh, and asked if he would be doing anything later. It had been a reflex for you, to try to change the subject away from yourself and to other things. And it did work in wartime a few times, just enough to kill the bot that was trying to kill you.

Back then, you knew that there was no way in Pit that you could have ever killed Sunder with your bare servos alone. 

Which had come to the surprise when Sunder had paused, blue optics blazing and grin faltering as he stopped squeezing your leg and let you drop to the ground in a heap. Finally onlining your optics with a wince, you gasp as you felt something warm and almost slimey lick the back of your neck. Sunder had started to chortle, a wheezy sound as he had grasped you by the arm and roughly brought you to his chest. 

And that was how you ended up here, covered by Sunder as you filled a report to Ultra Magnus and tried not to wince as the rust red mech leaned down onto the digits scratching his chin. While you knew well that this was insane, that you should comm someone for help, you were still under the pretense that Sunder would know fully well what you were doing even if you weren't in the same room as him.  
And so, you now had a mostly-deranged mnemosurgeon as a 'roommate' and you wanted to shake Primus' shoulders and demand what you had done to warrant such a roommate.  
Or maybe Unicron, whichever God you found first, you suppose.   
Sighing, you set down the data pad onto the berth next to you and lightly booped Sunders' nose. "I do have to be on shift in the next joor, you know." You say, as you take your digits from under his chin. Sunders' demure smile sharpened into a grin as he let out a laugh. "What could be more important that laying with me, young one? I'm sure that they won't miss you mu-" Sunder was cut off by a servo covering his mouth. "Ok yeah, no. I don't wanna get 'yelled' at by Ultra Magnus. Or have Rodimus implying I was doing... things with someone." You say. You instantly grimace as you felt something wet lap at the inside of your servo. Sunders' empty sockets crinkle as you take your slobbery servo away with a frown.

"Mhm, as much as I'd like to taste the sins, the ones of your past and present, you have yet to outlive your purpose to me." Sunder said, voice filled with something you don't want to look closer at as his flat teeth spread into a manic grin. "And what purpose might that be, other than being your cuddle buddy?" You mumble, almost unable to meet the dark empty sockets as you try to duck your helm into your chassis. Sunder doesn't answer right away, and the star of those sockets has you wincing as his face then forms a pout. Yeah...that's definitely a pout…  
"I haven't decided yet on that, but I'm more than happy to keep up this cuddling." He finally says, and it has you relax into him because he's not going to 'eat' you yet. You reach up to grasp one of his helm fins and try to steer him off of you.  
It just causes Sunder to grin all the more and lean a bit more of his weight onto your frame, causing it to creak. "Sunder, please?" You let out a small wheeze, servos now slapping at his back lightly. 

Strangely enough, the red mech relents and slowly eases his weight off, but not before laving your face-plates in a slobbery goodbye with his glossa. Letting out a muffled noise of disgust, you glare at him from the edge of your optic, which treats you to a chuckle and a waggle of his digits before he rolls onto his back and you get up from the berth with a huff.   
Shaking your helm, you make your way to the door. Even if you now had a mess of a mech as a... roommate now, it didn't mean you were willing to walk around with dried drool on your face. "Don't break anything while I'm gone." You mutter, turning around to see him wave a servo at you and resume the light purring sound deep in his chassis. 'Well, Rodimus did say to stay in pairs of two…' you thought as you exit your hab and make your way to the washracks. But you were pretty sure this wasn't what he had in mind when he made the rule.

Hopefully your day was going to be better, at least you hoped with a sigh.


End file.
